Breaths Of Sweet Air
by Mingamelon
Summary: A trip to the dentist's turns chaotic when a certain mischievous, cupcake loving 2P decides to tag along with America, turning the use of laughing gas into something more... erotic. One-Shot, 2pUK1pUS smut.


**Author's Note:** De-anoning from the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request- _Nation A and Nation B having sex while inhaling laughing gas, resulting in... Woozy!sex! Any pairing, anons, so go wild!_

This is either going to work or I'm going to fall flat on my ass. I've been RPing a lot of 1PUS2PUK lately and the OP _did_ say "go wild"... not to mention I think this kind of thing seemed weirdly IC for them.

For clarity's sake, in writing I call 2P England "Arthur". Writing "2P England" is too jarring and just plain 'ol "England" invokes the imagery of 1P England. So until I figure out a better way to project his name without confusion, Arthur it is!

I don't own Hetalia, America, or 2P England (credit to Beek for _that_ awesomeness). I'm just a daydreamer who likes to write~ Special thanks goes to Taka, my amazing waifu who got me into this paring (by complete accident, imagine that!), and Isabellaawesomesauce for RPing a metric ton of 1PUS2PUK with me, helping me perfect my headcanons of these two!

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me to the dentist's, man." America grumbled, folding his arms behind his head. He shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room chair and frowned.

"No trouble at all, poppet~" Arthur's reply was as chipper as always, his eyes scanning the pages of a well-read home and living magazine.

"I'm not a kid, y'know. I can handle having my wisdom teeth being pulled." Even though he knew Arthur wouldn't leave, America said this matter-of-factly, if only for the sake of his own pride.

"And what about when you're as loopy as a loon afterwards, love? What then?" Arthur flipped a page, his eyes sparkling. "What a lovely cake recipe!"

America rolled his eyes, but couldn't help noticing as Arthur tried his best to discretely tear the page out of the magazine and stuff it in his pocket. He opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when a nurse walked into the waiting room, looking at a list of names on the clipboard she held.

"Alfred F Jones?" She called, her eyes sweeping over the patients in the waiting room.

America stood and nodded to the nurse, who drew a line through his name on the clipboard and lead him across the waiting room. The younger nation sighed, looking over his shoulder and being completely unsurprised seeing Arthur trailing behind him.

"Artie..." America started.

"I just want to see~"

The way Arthur said that, the implication lurking beneath the sing-song tone, made America shiver as they were lead down the hallway, then directed to a room nearly at the end of the hall.

"Have a seat in the chair and we'll start the nitrous oxide treatment." She instructed.

"Nitrous oxide?" America asked as he sat awkwardly in the chair, his heartbeat picking up in his chest. He swallowed roughly, trying to push the anxious thoughts from his mind.

"Laughing gas, love." Arthur chirped from a seat at the side of the room. He was sitting with his legs crossed, his elbows on his knees, with his face propped up and eyes forward. The way Arthur was looking at him coupled with the hunger lurking in his ice blue eyes instantly rekindled the nervous feelings America was trying to hide.

The nurse nodded. "That's right. It's used as a sedative and calming agent. You'll relax, making the whole procedure go smoothly and safely." She held up an unusual looking mask and fastened it around America's head, the hood of the mask covering his nose. The nurse straightened up and turned the machine on, adjusting the controls for the gas, then stood back. "We'll let you breathe it in for a little while before continuing. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes before calling the dentist in."

If she offered a calming smile in passing, America didn't see it. His eyes were already starting to droop and her footsteps echoed strangely in the room, as if the sound had been slowed down in his ears. For no reason at all, he cracked a smile and closed his eyes, relaxing in the chair, and steadily breathed in the nitrous oxide.

That is, until he heard the drawn out sound of footsteps again. "Mh... that time already...?" He asked blearily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Not quite, poppet~"

America opened his eyes as quickly as he could will them, blinking heavily in a desperate attempt to focus. He felt a sudden pressure on his hips and the image of Arthur straddling him slid into focus. "Ar... tie...? W-What... 're...?"

"Shh, shh, love..." Arthur bent down and kissed America awkwardly around the mask, turning his face to lick softly at a trail of drool that had made it's way along the corner of America's mouth.

"But Artieeee-" America whined, his words drawling. "W-We're in publiiiiiic!"

Arthur smirked, ghosting his lips to America's ear. "Clever lad. However..." As if on cue, something ominously chaotic sounded in the distance, a mingle of mischievous laughter and panicked yelps.

"Artie d-did you... did'ja... just summon yer... _fairies_ in the... i-in the _dentist's office_...?" America fought hard against the fog clouding his mind, trying with every ounce of mental strength to keep a hold of the seriousness of the situation, but ultimately failing and succumbing to a fit of giggles at the mental image of the pink pixies wrecking utter havoc in the halls.

"_Too_ clever." Arthur's eyes glittered as he sat up and adjusted the ratio on the nitrous oxide, filling the mask with more of sedative. "Just a little more, love."

Breathing in deeply, America gave a high-pitched laugh. "I wanna... w-wanna sing, Artie~!" His mind going a mile a minute with dizzying thoughts, he didn't wait for Arthur's response and shrilly belted out the first thing that came to mind:

"_I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,_

_Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you._

_It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,_

_But it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube_-"

Arthur's eyes flashed and he jerked a hand to the table, instantly seizing and pressing a hooked probing tool to America's throat. The tool was small and not meant for such use, but America still swallowed thickly at the pressure, the hooked edge biting sharply into his skin.

"_Not. Another. __**Word.**_" Arthur's words were tense and dangerous, but the younger nation's sense of perception was too far gone to notice.

"A-Artie, that... haa... t-tickles-!" America squirmed under the nation on top of him, driving the hook against his skin. It wasn't a deep cut, but blood slowly welled up, beading up against the broken skin.

Arthur jerked the tool away without care, leaving another shallow scratch along the side of his neck. He set it aside and started undoing the mask, anger ebbing from his eyes and giving way to hungry anticipation.

"My turn, love~" Arthur said as he took the mask in hand and pressed it to his face. His eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled deeply, a breathy sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips.

America whined with disappointment Arthur's warmth left his chest, clumsily trailing his fingers along the hem of Arthur's shirt, murmuring his name over and over again like a child mewling for attention.

"A-Almost, dear..." Arthur breathed heavily, filling his lungs several times before removing the mask and blinking his unfocused eyes. He slipped off the back of the chair, his legs just barely catching himself from falling off all together. Arthur brought his hands to America's belt, a mischievous smile on his lips as he tried to focus his fingers into slipping it off.

America leaned back as far as he could in the chair, closing his eyes as his breath quickened. "Artie... pleaseee... ha-ah...!" He giggled breathily, digging his nails into the arm rests.

His partner's desperate, soft pleading went straight to Arthur's cock, and he growled in low satisfaction as he managed to get America's pants open despite his fingers seemingly tangling numerous times. Arthur roughly pushed America's pants and boxers to his hips, taking in the sight of his cock standing tall before leaning down and ghosting his lips across the tip, kissing away the precum gathered there.

America dragged a hand over to Arthur's head, pulling hard at the creamy, pale hair. He murmured Arthur's name and raised his hips, shaking slightly with the effort to control his body and hold himself up.

Arthur giggled slightly, his breath fanning across the tip of America's cock. "Naughty... lad~" He chuckled, flicking his tongue across the slit, moving it back and forth lazily. Arthur looked up to his partner, his crystal blue eyes fogged with a high of lust and nitrous oxide.

"T-Teaseee...!" America whined, giving a weak thrust forward and attempting to press himself into Arthur's mouth. The hand not on the back of Arthur's head gripped the armrest, his knuckles going white.

Arthur pressed his lips to the tip of America's cock, humming softly against his skin and invoking strangled gasps of pleasure from the younger nation. America's legs thrashed, almost throwing Arthur off the chair, but that unpredictable wildness only served to fuel his desire. Arthur eased his mouth open, taking in just the head, and swirled his tongue around it.

The combination of nitrous oxide and euphoria was too much for America, and he leaned back all the way in the dental chair, throwing his head back, his eyes shut tight. "M-More... _more_, Artie-!" He begged frenziedly, shaking his head from side to side.

Smiling around his cock, Arthur complied, relaxing his throat and taking America in as deep as he could, holding his cock in tight, wet constraint for a second or two before slowly moving his head back. His own eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly at the feeling of America's cock sliding against his mouth. Arthur brought himself back, almost releasing America, but just as he brushed his teeth against the head of America's cock, he pushed forward, taking it back in with one quick push of his head.

"A-aah... m-mh...!" America panted for breath, unable to form words from the flood of sensations. He raked his nails along the back of Arthur's head, pulling at his hair, trying to wordlessly urge him on.

His partner's breathy whines were more than enough to convince Arthur to start up a steady pace, bobbing his head slowly at first, then building up to a steady rhythm in a mix of impatience and anxiousness.

Coiling heat and pleasure started to gather in America's stomach and he bucked his hips, becoming pleased with himself when he heard Arthur gasp wetly around him. He smirked, the urge to spill everything he had into that proper, prim mouth taking full control of his mind, and he let out a sharp moan of warning.

Arthur nodded, fully aware of how close to completion America was, and pulled up, sucking roughly on the head again. He moved a hand, taking the shaft and firmly pressed his thumb along the underside of America's cock, stroking the pulsing vein underneath.

"O-Oh God-!" America's eyes flew open, suddenly sobered by the torrent of sensations overriding the nitrous oxide. "_Arthur_-!"

The older nation, sensing America's release, took his cock fully into his mouth once again and met the sensation of his partner's hot seed sliding down his throat with pleased hums. Arthur continued to lazily drag his tongue along the shaft of America's cock until the small, post-orgasm twitches subsided, tilting his head to the side as his partner softly stroked his cheek.

"Mh... Artie..." America sighed, wincing slightly as he pulled away.

"W-We're not finished... not yet, love~" Arthur said with a grin. He eased off of the chair, his eyes glittering. "On your... h-haa... on your knees."

America nodded slowly, pushing his pants to his ankles and rolled over, pressing his knees and hands into the chair. He felt Arthur climb on behind him and shifted a little, spreading his legs and waiting as Arthur leaned over him, when he felt the mask pressed to his nose again. America turned his head to the side, an eyebrow raised. "A-Artie...?"

"I w-won't be doing anything to you in... in that state of mind. Not while I'm to be in... in the land of blueberries and unicorns, poppet...~" Arthur pushed his hips forward, brushing his hard, still clothed cock to the cleft of America's ass.

The hilarity of the statement, coupled with the blissful lull of the nitrous oxide, had America in a fit of breathy laughter. "D-Dude, was that... supposed to be... _a-a euphemism for my ass_?" He almost choked on the fit of laughter that came after saying his thoughts aloud.

"I'll never teeeeell~" Arthur sing-songed, taking his time in pulling his pants and boxers down to his hips, breathing heavily as the pressure of clothes left his cock. He leaned forward, shuddering at the feel of his cock settling between neatly between the cheeks of America's ass, and tapped two fingers to his partner's lips.

America opened his mouth obediently, welcoming Arthur's fingers in. His mouth was already wet from anticipation and he coated Arthur's fingers generously, slowly dragging his teeth along them as they were pulled from his mouth.

"There's a good boy... good boy~" Arthur soothed, waiting just a few more breaths to pull the mask away, tossing it carelessly to the side. He slowly circled a finger on his partner's entrance, pressing it firmly, but not pushing inside.

"Artieeee! D-Don't... mh... tease meee!" America begged, his voice heavy and distant after the fresh hit of nitrous oxide.

Arthur steadied his hand the best he could manage, pressing his finger in deep. He sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips gave an instinctive jerk, and shuddering on contact. "A-Alfred... I'm going to... s-so hard... you'll see... _rainbows_~"

"Pffft- _really_, Artie-?" America's laughter turned to sharp gasps when Arthur roughly pushed a second finger in, firmly working him open. He growled lowly in his throat, shifting on the chair and spreading his legs further apart, trying to ease the feeling inside him.

"W-Without a doubt, love~" Arthur giggled, easing his fingers out and darting his sight around for something to use as lubricant. When nothing sufficed, he brought his hand, palm up to his lips, and spit discretely. Ordinarily Arthur would have found this sort of action vile, but given the circumstances and the grip the nitrous oxide had on his mind, he couldn't care less at this point, repeating the action until his cock had been thoroughly coated.

America whined as he felt the head of Arthur's cock pushing against him and arched his back, tilting his head up. "A-Arthur...!"

Arthur moaned softly at the sound of his partner calling his name and rolled his hips forward, slowly pushing his way inside. Feeling the younger nation clench around him, he placed one hand on America's hip and brought the other to his thigh, stroking softly. "E-Easy, love..."

The younger nation fought to relax, slowly rocking his hips in time with the given pace, sighing softly as his muscles relaxed, allowing Arthur's cock to move without resistance. Arthur gave a firm thrust, pushing deep into America, who whined softly, his nails dragging against the dental chair as his hips instinctively bucked.

"S-So... _good_, Alfred...~" Arthur moaned heavily, picking up the rhythm and pushing in hard. He reached a hand below, wrapping it firmly around America's cock, and stroked in time with the movements of his hips.

"Ngh-! A-Arthur...!" America shut his eyes tight as choked cry forced its way out of him. Arthur had thrust particularly deep that time, his cock rubbing firmly against his prostate over and over with every roll of his hips. "T-There-! R-Right _there_... _Arthur_-!"

Arthur adjusted his grip on America's cock, sliding his thumb up the shaft and pressing it firmly to the slit, slicking the head with the ample amount of precum collected there. He instantly felt America tighten and thrust into him, pushing deeper and more erratically with every movement.

Amidst the rapid thrusting and wordless moaning of the two, America hit completion first, and the thick fog of nitrous oxide cleared from Arthur's mind as the younger nation called out his name. One final thrust is all Arthur needed to push himself over the edge, emptying himself deep within his partner, and taking deep satisfaction as America inhaled sharply and twitched with the pleasure of being filled.

Arthur rocked his hips forward, lazily riding out the euphoric high, and eased out, invoking a small, breathy whine from America in protest. Without the bliss of the nitrous oxide, the room seemed eerily still, and after stroking America's thigh for a second or two, Arthur slipped off the edge of the chair, righting his pants quickly.

"Slowly now, love..." Arthur soothed, helping America to pull his boxers and pants up, then leaning him back into the dentist's chair. His eyes caught the marks he had made from the probing tool. They weren't anything dangerous, the very idea that such shallow wounds inflicted by _his_ hand being called 'dangerous' was laughable, but they were still noticeable. Reaching over quickly, Arthur fastened one of the disposable bibs around Alfred's neck, then lightly washed the probing tool off in the sink.

"Arthur...?" America called out softly, his eyes half lidded from exhaustion.

Arthur picked up the mask and started securing it around America's head, adjusting the nitrous oxide levels back to what the nurse had started the machine at, and looked over to the younger nation. "Yes, Alfred?"

America smiled softly, his eyes clouding as he breathed in the sedative. "Luv... ya..."

Arthur bent over the chair, kissing America around the mask and taking in one last breath of the sweet air. "'Luv' you too, Alfred~"

* * *

**AN:** I've never had to leave notes on a fanfic, but here are a few just in case my readers are curious~

1. I used the Dental Fear Central website for my source on nitrous oxide and its use in the dental world. I've never had my wisdom teeth taken out, but it seemed accurate enough.

2. The song Alfred starts singing, while invoking the word freckles, is ironically titled Freckles, and is of course a source of anger and annoyance mentioning to Arthur. Might seem kind of random to start singing dubbed anime theme songs, but I saw a few videos on Youtube and... people say some _weird_ shit while taking nitrous oxide.

3. "Sweet air" is a word used for nitrous oxide. Seemed like a term 2PEngland would use~


End file.
